The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an embossed product, and particularly to such a method for providing an embossed product of improved appearance and durability.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,668, issued May 9, 1972, a composite board laminate is described which is especially suitable for paneling and the like. The product which is formed from wooden particles covered by cellulosic fiber webs may be provided with grooves and with an overall textured appearance employing a roughened caul plate manufactured according to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,706. The roughened appearance is very attractive, especially for exterior use, but in many instances an alternative appearance is preferred in the case of fine furniture design.
Various other kinds of textured patterns have been utilized heretofore for particle board or plywood products. For example, panels have occasionally been formed with a striated surface produced by a multiplicity of grooves smoothly cut, machined or embossed into one face thereof. However, it is not possible by conventional machining operations to supply a surface which is irregular in various surface directions so as to produce a natural appearance.